


Angel

by overdose



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Dante takes care of Kyrie when Nero is gone.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dante shouldn't be enjoying this the way he is now. Sure, her tits aren't the biggest, but she's young and excited, full of stamina. The only thing that prevented him from full-on fucking her is that she's his nephew's girlfriend and they rarely visit. It didn't stop him from stealing glances and giggles, though, flirting with her when Nero left the room. 

When Nero left for a mission, an idea popped into Dante's head like turning on a lightbulb. "Take care of her, old man," he said, entrusting his uncle as any nephew would. He had Kyrie go to Devil May Cry so Dante could protect her. From what, Dante thought, when the only trouble Kyrie was in had to do with Dante himself. 

"Sure thing," he replied with a grin on his face. He had patted Nero on the back before he left. "I'll take real good care of her."

Minutes passed, and Kyrie held her breasts together with Dante gripping her shoulder, thrusting his cock between her tits. An innocent look of curiosity flushed on her pink face when she watched, quiet, cute gasps leaving her glossed lips. "I've never done this with Nero..." she muttered, staring at Dante, then at his cock. It was huge, bigger than Nero's in both length and size. Drool almost slipped out of her mouth.

Dante smirked when he heard that. He moved his wet, lubed cock, on her nipples, then back between her breasts as he thrusts again. "I bet there's a lotta things you haven't done, right, Kyrie? Don't worry, we have all the time in the world." his cock hit her chin, slipping by her mouth. 

She licked the head experimentally, embarrassed as she slipped out a giggle. Dante's surprised moan motivated her to do it again, and soon, his pre-cum covered her lips. She learns fast, he thought, biting his lip. Kyrie looked like she enjoyed this, too, rubbing her legs with every movement, heart beating against her chest. Dante noticed and decided not to prolong this any longer. He fucked her tits even faster. "I'm close," Dante said with a low groan. "Let me cum on your face."

Kyrie nodded, surprised by the suggestion for a moment. Dante knew everything he did would shock her. With the way she acted, it was clear Nero was the vanilla type. He pulled away from her chest and put his cock towards her lips. Kyrie's eyes twinkled with excitement as she took his dick, slipping it into her mouth. She tried to her best to go down, further down his large length, but she couldn't. Instead, she sucked and licked at his head, watching Dante throw his head back with pleasure. 

Dante held her soft hair, admiring her features. He couldn't wait to admire more of her. With a groan, he pulled away just in time, covering Kyrie's face with his cum. She gasped when it splashed on her, and she wiped some with her finger to taste it. Kyrie didn't say anything out of embarrassment. Dante smiled at her, then helped her off her knees. 

"Dante..." Kyrie said shyly, hiding her naked body with her arms. Unlike Kyrie, Dante's confidence showed he had no problem appearing pantless in front of her. He took off his shirt to make her feel better, matching her naked body, then wiped the cum off her face. Kyrie blushed, her eyes widening as she looked at her lower half. "You're...you're hard again, Dante..."

"Oh, I am? Must be a half-demon thing," Dante commented as he looked down. "Well, ignoring that... It's time to focus on you, sweetheart." he wrapped his arms around her body. Kyrie allowed Dante to lead her to the bed. She rested and spread her legs as Dante rubbed them. 

Dante kissed her lips, her neck, and down to her breasts. Every touch made her squirm, whimper for more. He knew he couldn't make her wait for it any longer, especially when he heard her cute voice. Dante moved between her legs, pressing a finger on her entrance. She was dripping, and that helped Dante out a lot. 

"Is this your first time, Kyrie?" he asked. 

"No," Kyrie shook her head, her breath speeding up when she felt Dante add another finger. She gulped, cheeks bright red. "Well, Nero fingered me, but nothing else happened..." her voice turned adorably quiet. "It's been a while."

Dante paused, a grin appearing on his lips. He didn't understand why Nero would want to miss out on someone as beautiful as Kyrie. "Then relax, Kyrie. I'll take care of you." While he fingered her gently, slowly, he moved his tongue towards her. Up and down, Dante tasted Kyrie, sweet and fresh, licking her clit and folds. He saw Kyrie grab a pillow towards her chest, hugging it tightly. To focus on fingering her, Dante removed his mouth. It earned a disappointed whine from her, so he came back and licked her more. He didn't want to frustrate his angel. 

She relaxed soon enough before Dante's two slicked fingers entered her. Everything she did was angelic, from the way she arched her back, and to the way she moaned under her breath. He felt bad, knowing two fingers weren't going to be enough to stretch her out.

"Dante... please, can you... fuck me?" Kyrie asked behind the pillow, softly. 

"Thought you'd never ask," Dante retracted his fingers and kissed her thighs. "Are you sure you're ready, Kyrie?" he asked, guiding his cock up and down before he positioned it right at her entrance. 

Kyrie nods, holding her breath in when Dante slowly moved inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, her body shivering and begging for more.

Dante cupped her cheek, smiling at her flushed face. He knew he couldn't go fully in; he was too big. Instead, he stayed inside her like that and began to thrust. "You feel great," Dante whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. He rolled his hips into her and let a groan slip out. "Really, really good..."

Thinking about their age difference somehow made it all the better. Dante could take her body all night if he wanted to, but for now, their first time, he needed to calm down. It was hard to do that when Kyrie kept moaning, squealing every time Dante hit her insides, her sweet spot. He sped up his thrusts and kissed her passionately. 

"Keep going, Dante, please," Kyrie pleaded. "I want more. More. I'm so, so close..." she had tears in her eyes, overwhelmed by Dante's size, his sweet kisses. 

How could he ever refuse her, especially with her cute expression? "I got you, babe," he muttered back, deciding to go all the way in. He stretched her insides wide, and Kyrie gasped, scratching her nails on Dante's back. The curses she whimpered out made him chuckle in response. 

Kyrie arched her back, wrapping her legs around Dante's waist. They were closer than before, entangled with each other's mark. Dante kept fucking her rougher than he wanted to. Kyrie didn't mind. Her body tightened from the pleasure, and she felt Dante throb inside her. "Dante-" she moaned, her chest heaving and toes curling. "I-I'm-"

"Yeah, so am I," Dante groaned, pausing his thrusts as he came inside her. His mind went blank, and he didn't think twice about it, focused only on Kyrie's moan and satisfied sighed. He didn't pull out until he emptied it all inside her. When he did, he saw his seed drip out of her, and his heart stopped.

"Oh, shit."

"Did... did you cum inside me?" Kyrie asked, her less than surprised tone answered the question for herself. 

"Uh, yeah..." Dante cleared her throat. "My bad." A part of him wanted to do that, though, but he kept quiet.

Kyrie sighed and relaxed her body. Either she's fixing this, or Nero is going to be a father. She shook her head, deciding to ignore it for now.

Dante thought the same and lied next to Kyrie. He kissed her cheek affectionately, holding her hand. 

She's so adorable.


End file.
